The New Girl
by Hanner
Summary: Theres a new girl at Mileys school...Fun, friendship, crushes and exposed secrets are all on the cards


Hannah Montana Fan-Fiction.

As I get guided by Mr. Wilson, who's apparently my new head teacher, he assures me that I'm going to be fine and 'settle right in'. Doubt it. I don't even want to be here! But, it's a bit late for that now, isn't it? I should have just said something way back in Florida when mum said she wanted to move and asked me what I thought. I couldn't say no though, I mean she's been through so much, what with dad and everything. But anyway, as I get lead into a classroom and glance round, it seems pretty reassuring. Everybody's smiling and seems welcoming. I hear a voice begin to speak and rotate a full 270 degrees before locating the sound …"soooo…Miss Turnbell…I hear you moved here from Florida? "

"yes sir."

"Hey, no need with the sir. You are on the train to success, and on that train, you don't need no sir. Plus, we aren't in the army." A few people giggle quietly while I stand there looking quite literally terrified.

Then Mr. Wilson begins to speak, in a different voice, a more serious one then when he was reassuring me. Was he going to shout? "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Miss Carley Turnbell…she is going to be a new student in your class.ill trust you are all going to make her feel welcome and be nice, now, are we clear?" a mumble that vagily resembled 'yes Mr. Wilson' was the response. Mr. Wilson leaves. The voice from before starts to speak again. "Ohh…miss turnbell, I can assure you you are going to love it here!" "Yes…I'm sure." I state forcing a small smile on my face. "hmm… were can we put you?..." as he scans the room for an empty place, so do I, and realize the only seats available are next to a brown, shoulder length haired boy who looked quite full of himself as he gives me a smirk, and a girl with brown, slightly highlighted wavy hair, but she was quite badly dressed and looked like too much of a do gooder.

"You can sit next to Oliver, its closer to me so I can keep an eye out for you incase you need help, or something. So, sit down!" he says in a cheerful voice with a slight giggle at the end.i look at the place were I'm going to sit and the boy winks at me and pats the empty desk space. I take my space and must have looked terrified because the girl in front turned round and said "Are you okay? I understand how it feels to be the new kid in school .I moved here from Tennessee about a year and a half ago." "I'm okay, but he's scary, what's his name?" I say timidly."Oh the teacher? He's Mr. Carelli, you get used to him eventually, hes alright." She says reassuringly. I smile and she says "im Miley" and puts her hand out for me to shake it.""hi, I'm Carley."I say shaking her hand.

"…And I am Oliver oaken and may I say you are smokin'." I give a confused look and he states "you gotta love me, everyone does." He says with a cheesy smile on his face. a girl with blonde hair sitting next to miley turns round and says "Oliver! How many times! Nobody loves you! And stop trying it on with the new girl, she has enough to handle without you hitting on her!" I give a slight giggle and he turns to the blonde girl and says," hey, she wants me!" the girl rolls her eyes and sighs and then turns to me "I'm lily. "and smiles at me, "hi, I'm carley." "I heard "she giggled, I giggled back. "who's that?" I said referring to the do gooder over the other side of the room. "Her? She's Saint Sarah." "Ah."I stated" "know the type?" Lily enquires. "o yer, in my school, we had a whole heap of them."

Then two girls come over. One was dark skinned with brown hair, quite pretty if I'm honest, and the other was very pale with black hair and lots of makeup, not so pretty if I'm honest!..."erm…why you speaking too those losers?..."the brown haired one said referring to miley and lily "yeah?"the black haired one said "you're like way too cool for them." they both said in unison…"ooo….tsss!" they said putting the front two fingers together looked at miley and lily's faces and realized that they quite obviously hated them…and I knew the type, we had a lot of them back at my old school too."im sorry, but I don't want to hang around with people who make fun of other people to deliberately hurt them." they looked shocked and confused." so…your saying that you don't want to be one of us?"one of them asked "that's what I'm saying" I replied with a smile on face" but like who wouldn't?i mean after all we are…"the other one said , then they both said "FABULOUS." "ooo…tsss." They repeated, using the same hand motion as before." You know would make you even more fabulous?" I said.they just looked ast me confused."THIS!" I said pouring a pot of paint onto her top."omg!" What have you doneto her?!" the othe5r one shouted, nothing I couldn't do to you, so if I was you, id move."I stated, and they both walked away saying "you're not going to get away with this!" "omg!that was amazing!"lily said."why dyo do that? Aren't you worried what they could do to get back at you?"said miley."nope, I'm not scared of them…besides I know ther type.o, and they needed to be abit more…" :"FABULOUS." We all said sarcastically, "ooo…tsss." We said even more sarcastically. We all laughed and smiled , and I knew this was going to be the start to something good.


End file.
